


hold my hand (oh baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river)

by aikoa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Lowercase, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Not a ship fic, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Sad Oma Kokichi, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Suffering Oma Kokichi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, it seems like it is but its not, kinda??idk, trigger warning obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikoa/pseuds/aikoa
Summary: kokichi oma and nagito komaeda both happen to have the same idea on the edge of a bridge one night, and both happen to be the only one keeping the other from ending everything.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	hold my hand (oh baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river)

"hey,"  
ouma kokichi said casually, far too casually to match the situation the pair of them were both currently in, as he took a spot on the cement next to one white-haired upperclassman.

"ouma," komaeda acknowledged plainly, his gaze focused on the rushing river water beneath them. they were close to it, weren't they? the gate was there for a reason, he supposed, but how lucky for the both of them to be able to slip through the gaps, hm?

"no need to sound so disappointed, i'm quite hurt!" ouma nudged the other's shoulder with a pout, but it was clearly half-done. ouma himself at least understood quite well that this was most likely no place for such mockery.

"why are you even here?" komaeda questioned, his voice low as if even their simple small talk was exhausting him.

"why are _you_ here?" ouma shot back easily. he wasn't all that sure he wanted to admit just how shitty he'd been feeling lately, even if he knew his friend would understand. the ultimate supreme leader should not feel weakness, and he certainly shouldn't care what the people around him thought of him so much that it was driving him to this.  
but he did feel it, and it was really starting to piss him off.

"..per usual, i suppose," komaeda answered after a split-moment of silence, "i was thinking that they would all benefit from me stepping out for the night,"  
he was talking about his classmates, obviously. why komaeda was convinced they all hated him, ouma wasn't sure; they all seemed to like him well enough in their own little odd ways.

komaeda tucked his knees up to his chest, and even in the dim light of the darkening sky, ouma could see his only sock-covered feet. it took him a moment or so before he could see a pair of plain black converse sneakers (he'd finally gotten rid of those brown zipper shoes of his after many months of complaints) resting idly next to him. and ouma understand fully now why he was up here.

"you were going to jump,"

komaeda turned his head to look up at him, and even through the dark fog, ouma could see the red around his faded green eyes.

"hm?"

"you know exactly what i mean," ouma answered bitterly. how dare komaeda even think about such a thing then act so clueless? how dare komaeda try to do this, try and.. leave him? he didn't want to think about that, no; the upperclassman had to be the only one of his friends that could truly understand whatever he was going through whenever, and now that friend going to try and abandon him in such a cruel way? kokichi didn't care how selfish he might have sounded, because he had a strange feeling that the other would feel the same way if their roles were reversed.  
"you were going to jump off of this bridge and leave me all alone to this awful world all by myself,"

"ah," komaeda hummed, his eyes falling back to the water below, "i'm sorry, i hope you can forgive me, then,"  
it was so depressingly dull that ouma doubted his friend was even fully mentally present at that moment.

"hey, no, don't apologize, you do that too much," ouma said, and for once it was nothing but the absolute truth, "and don't you dare try and apologize for apologizing because i swear to god-"  
komaeda's soft chuckle silenced him.  
yes, this was good, wasn't it?

"you were thinking about it too, though, weren't you?" the mood dropped again with komaeda's question (ouma wasn't sure he'd been in something this serious in long damn while, but he couldn't find it in himself to crack any jokes), "that's why you're here, isn't it? am i right or am i wrong?"

"no.." the younger responded, "i was just.. going for a walk, happened to pass by here and saw your obnoxiously white hair so i thought i'd come see what's up,"

komaeda simply blinked at him,  
"y'know, for someone who hates lying so much, you seem to do it a lot yourself," his deadpan came not too far after.

"drats! i've been caught," he sighed dramatically before falling serious again, "fine, whatever, maybe i was, who cares?"

"i care," komaeda responded shortly, but those two words suddenly meant a whole damn lot to ouma right then.

"and i'm sure all of your other friends do too," he added as if in afterthought.

"well _i_ care about _you_ and i'm sure _your_ friends do too," ouma stated in competition. komaeda needed to not be such a hypocrite, honestly.

the elder chuckled again, bringing a hand up to wipe away the glassiness of his eyes,  
"i appreciate it, ouma-kun, but i don't think so,"

"well you're thinkin' wrong then," ouma said.

komaeda didn't try to respond, so the pair of them took instead to watching as the sun took the rest of it's leave and disappeared behind the horizon, eventually drowning them both in almost-complete blackness.  
  


"c'mon koko-kun," ouma eventually said, "we can't just sit here all night,"

he could hear komaeda sigh softly, before the elder quietly and almost-hesitantly agreed. he slipped his shoes back on (oh, thank god, thank god) and they both squeezed through the gaps of the bridge gate one after the other.

as they walked, ouma finally felt just how _exhausted_ he was and he remembered why he went to that bridge in the first place.

he didn't normally consider himself a very luck-inducing person, but maybe that came with being acquainted with two super-highschool-level lucks?  
though, he has the strong thought that he just saved one of those specific super-highschool-level lucks, and they just saved him. so maybe he was lucky, if even just a little bit.

  
and if kokichi had spent the night in nagito komaeda's dorm just so they could make sure they both lived through to the next day, who had to know?

**Author's Note:**

> ah, yes, my first book of 2021 and it is another suicide attempt fic of course
> 
> the rushed ending just makes it so much better mhm


End file.
